


Венок из шипов и чёрных роз

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot Collection, Resurrection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: Наша сладкая любовь и бесконечная ненависть.
Relationships: Nazi Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), USSR/Third Reich (Countryhumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Из пустоты | From the void

Ясное синее небо отражалось в небольшом озере, на поверхности которого ютились белые кувшинки. Солнце освещало мокрый каменистый берег, из-за чего тот красиво поблескивал, и свет отражался на деревьях. Было очень тихо, даже некогда шумные птицы замолкли, будто чего-то ждали. Царившее спокойствие нарушал лишь шелест ярко-зеленой листвы и высокой травы.

Плеск!

Рейх чуть ли не выпустил весь воздух от немягкого падения. Вода упрямо тащила его на дно, однако он не желал так глупо умирать. Расслабившись, Рейх приоткрыл глаза и выдохнул немного воздуха. Маленькие пузыри опустились вниз от его лица, и он, перевернувшись, поплыл за ними на поверхность.

— Кх-кха, — Германия выкашливал воду и оглядывался в поисках Советов, — С-Союз!

Нет ответа.

«Scheisse»

~~~

— Отличное начало новой жизни. Не успели спуститься на землю, как чуть не утонули, — прокашлял Союз, хватаясь за горло. Легкие жгло изнутри, казалось, что они были разорваны, а голова нещадно гудела. Благо хоть боли от удара об воду не было. Медальон, который почернел и раскололся в руке, все же сработал. Союз с грустью разглядывал темные осколки, осторожно дотрагиваясь до них. Золотой сильно контрастировал с черным и выглядел необычно. «Если выживу — потребую с детей новый.»

— Тут не должно быть озера, — Рейх сидел на траве, оперевшись на дерево, и задумчиво смотрел на водоем, нежно поглаживая лежащего рядом СССР по голове, перебирая мягкие волосы. Слабый ветерок заставлял прижаться к теплому телу сильнее, а шум воды, бьющейся о берег, напоминал о недавно случившемся.  
— Да неужели? А я-то думал, что здесь не так, — Союз приподнялся и принял восхищенный вид, — Какой же ты у меня умный! Я впечатлен.

Третий Рейх недовольно цокнул, когда его грелка отодвинулась от него, и повернул голову к шумному и полуживому недоразумению. Недоразумение чуть ли не хлопало в ладоши. Столкнуть назад в воду что ли? 

— Начинаю жалеть о твоем спасении  
— О, плюс один в копилочку. Не ты один, поверь. Матушка говорила так же и потом давала подзатыльник полотенцем  
— Извини, сейчас могу только рукой. Подойдет? — прищурив глаза от яркого солнца, Рейх снова запустил кисть в волосы и несильно потянул на себя, — Или лучше поцеловать? Может, ты успокоишься  
— Я не напуган  
— Об этом не было и речи

Союз раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся от Германии. Пытаясь справиться с чувствами, он прикусил губу. Кажется, попытка отвлечься разговором прошла крайне неудачно. Уйдя в мысли, он не заметил, как Рейх осторожно обнял его и положил голову на плечо, тыкаясь носом в шею и ухо. Напряжение медленно сходило на нет.

— Честно, я думал, — пауза, глубокий вдох, — что опять умру. Не хотелось бы этого так быстро, — Советы прикоснулся к чужой руке и сжал ее. «Это не очередной сон, не привычный кошмар. Мы вернулись.»

— Хей, в этот раз у тебя есть я, — улыбка.  
— Значит умрем вместе, — ответная улыбка.  
— Пессимист хренов  
— Скорее реалист, — возразил Союз, — Если мы продолжим тут миловаться, то точно отдадим концы. Идем осмотримся.


	2. Веснушки | Sommersprossen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третий Рейх — Райш, Германия, Дритисс  
> Союз — Советы, СССР

Райш с восторгом осматривает лицо своей возлюбленной. Тонкие и изящные губы, прямой нос, пушистые ресницы, скулы — она сцеловывает каждый сантиметр, пока Советы спит. Иногда СССР немного хмурится, но стоит Райш снова погладить чужую голову, и Советы, блаженно улыбаясь, погружается в мир грёз. Германии кажется, что её сердце не выдержит этой улыбки. Пытаясь справиться с чувствами, она обнимает СССР крепче и сдерживает писк радости.

«Люблю... Я так тебя люблю...»

Дотрагиваясь до уха, она цепляет пальцем темно-русые завитки, немного дергает и смотрит, как Советы смешно морщит нос. Приблизившись к лицу, Райш замечает тёмные пятнышки под левым глазом. Еле заметные, семь штук. Видимо, недавно появились. Германия хотела поцеловать и их, но на полпути к цели рука СССР слабо оттолкнула Райш подальше.

— Хватит домогаться до меня, когда я сплю  
— Теперь ты не спишь, — возразила Райш.  
— Благодаря какой псинке? — Рука СССР была нещадно обкусана, — Ай, Дритисс, иди в п-

Договорить не дала подушка, что прилетела в голову.

— Ну фсе, я померла, тай поспать, — промычала Советы, попутно прижимая её к себе. Райш же захотела поменяться с подушкой местами, — Нееет, имей уважение к усопшим  
— Милая, как же поцелуй истинной любви? Я мигом тебя воскрешу! — Германия упорно лезла к СССР и пыталась не засмеяться.  
— Мне мертвой хорошо, отстаааань

Вскоре подушка была откинута, а все веснушки зацелованы.


	3. Идеальность

СССР всегда принимал чужие слабости. Дурные привычки, сложный характер, глупость — ему было плевать. Каждый имел свое место в мире, он не стал бы принижать других за это. 

— Все люди равны, все люди важны*, — часто напевал Советы переделку стишка. 

Однако к нему это не имело никакого значения. Союз был примером, на него все равнялись. Эта ответственность, _эта обязанность_ , они душили его. Каждая ошибка — хуже смертельной раны. Советы все сильнее запирался в себе, показывая лишь идеальную маску. Ни лживую, двуличную, как у других, но фальшивую. Он так хотел исчезнуть, стереть себя с лица Земли, убить каждого, кто видел его ошибки, но не мог. Этот поступок слабого, он не такой. Или СССР не хотел быть таким.

Ах, как же был прекрасен момент его развала! Долгожданная свобода, Советы словно выбрался из удушающей клетки. Больше никто не смотрит на него с обожанием, уважением, трепещущим восторгом, страхом. Не нужно терпеть, напускать на себя важный вид. Он мог быть собой...

Его ожидания разбились о суровую реальность. 

Привыкший к маске, СССР не мог ничего изменить. Он так же корил себя за ошибки, обдумывал каждое действие по тысяче раз. И уже не было никого рядом, кто обратил бы на него внимание. Это выбешивало.

Но внезапно стало легче, когда Советы начал общаться с таким же перфекционистом. И тому, кажется, тоже. Спустя годы СССР задаст себе вопрос: как он докатился до дружбы с бывшим врагом. Но отвлечется на Рейха, который опять расхваливал свой алкоголь. 

— Приторный, — Союз, недовольно хмурясь, посмотрел на бокал в своей руке.  
— Просто признай, что не разбираешься, — улыбнулся Третий. Подумав, он вытащил из шкафа маленькую бутылку и протянул Советам, — Попробуй это, тебе подойдет.

Когда СССР налил содержимое в стакан, он почувствовал нотки свежей мяты. Изумрудный цвет красиво переливался, а запах сильнее распространялся по комнате. Вкус спирта совершенно не чувствовался, и Советы быстро облизнулся. Снова перевел взгляд на этикетку — ну да, всего 19 градусов.

«Pfefferminzlikör. Мятный ликер», — запомнил Союз. Он решил непременно купить себе пару штук. Хотя без приятной компании это уже будет не так вкусно. Тогда пусть возьмет немец, все равно они вместе будут пить его.

— Ну как?  
— Неплохо  
— О боже, ты что-то похвалил? Мне не послышалось?

Поднятая бровь и немного наклоненная голова заставили Рейха рассмеяться.

— Ну все, дружище, ты в стельку, — Советы невольно тоже улыбнулся.  
— Это только начало! В моем подвале столько всего есть, — Третий встал, немного пошатываясь, и взглянул на СССР, — Поможешь выбрать?

Вздохнув, он кивнул и направился за Германией. И все мысли о идеальности давно откинуты прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Все профессии важны, все профессии нужны.


	4. В один прекрасный зимний день...

Белоснежное полотно слепило глаза, а невесомые снежинки облепляли тело: на шапке уже была маленькая кучка, а черное пальто уже стало серым. Снег был даже на ресницах, и холод пробирал до костей. Немец тысячу раз успел пожалеть о своем приезде в Санкт-Петербург. И пускай была его очередь прилетать на зимние праздники. Холодно.

«И почему мы оба были созданы зимой? Неужели нельзя было потерпеть до лета?», — Рейх уже проклинал и себя, и Советов. Но последнего больше.

Снова поднялся ветер, и Третий увидел знакомый дом. Почувствовав прилив сил, он стремглав бросился к забору и аккуратно перепрыгнул его. Или надеялся аккуратно это сделать. Но неуклюже шлепнулся и проехался по льду. Старый шрам на животе сильно заныл. Германия встал с заснеженной земли и отряхнул джинсы от ненавистного снега.

«Надеюсь никто этого не видел», — наивно подумал Рейх и услышал заливистый смех. Повернувшись к калитке, он увидел СССР, что стоял с ключами и пледом. Ключами он хотел открыть дверь, а пледом укутать замершего немца, когда тот придет.

— Опять скрытая атака? Извини, — Союз печально развел руками, — На одни и те же грабли не наступаю.

— Долго ждал меня? — прервал его Германия. Он аккуратно шел к СССР, стараясь не подскользнуться. Советам надоели его мелкие шажки, и он грубо схватил его за руку, направляя в дом. Накрыл чужие плечи теплым пледом. Даже скорее горячим. Еще чуть-чуть и оставит ожог.

«Он его согрел что ли?», — умилился Рейх.

— Я тебя на дороге заметил, — снова смешок, — Ты прыгал, аки лань. Так хотелось меня увидеть?

— Сдался ты мне, дед старый. Я приехал ради своего законного кусочка торта.

— Ты ранишь мои чувства! — Советы открыл дверь и театрально схватился за сердце. — Как ты жесток, друг мой!

— Ничего личного, только торт, — подыграл Третий и плюхнулся на диван. Он быстро снял пальто и снова взял плед. Увы, но он уже был холодным. Рейх печально вздохнул и поднял взгляд на кое-кого еще теплого.

— Можешь подойти? — Германия похлопал по дивану. Советы перестал притворяться трупом и сел рядом. И ледяные руки прижались к его животу, задрав свитер.

— С-скотина! — он пытался отпихнуть Третьего подальше от себя, но тот толкнул его на диван и улегся уже на СССР. Сильно обняв, Рейх чуть не застонал от удовольствия.

— Какой ты горячий... Как хорошо.  
— Ого, не знал что ты из этих, — неловкая пауза, впрочем, она была неловкой только для СССР. Третий был в Нирване, но для приличия все же поднял бровь, — Из коал. Схватил меня, словно я дерево.

Не оценив шутку, немец укусил его за нос.

~🖤~

— Где мой торт?!  
— А где мой подарок?

Рейх возмущенно воскликнул:  
— Неужели тебе мало меня? — он немного наклонил голову и посмотрел на него обиженными глазами, пока вытаскивал коробочку из кармана. — Моя компания тебя больше не радует?

— Ну хоть сам догадался, не пришлось долго намекать, — и СССР быстро удалился на кухню за лакомством, немного боясь очередного укуса. Голодные империи страшны в гневе, его бабушка* это доказала пару раз.

— Меняю еду на подарок, — СССР принес и положил на стол недавно приготовленный десерт. Немного сливок по бокам и ягоды в середине. Так просто и восхитительно одновременно. Скромный вид не возбуждал аппетит, в отличие от запаха. Может, в этот раз остаться до осени?**

— Согласен, подпишем договор? Ай! — Рейх дотронулся до ущипленной щеки. — Понял-понял, не бей.

Открыв коробку, Союз вытащил наручные часы. Они довольно сильно напоминали его прежние, только края были чуть темнее. В остальном — точная копия, даже ремешок сидел так же. Старые часы сломались несколько лет назад, когда Советы случайно разбил их и уронил в воду. После этого он говорил односложными предложениями и выглядел хмурым. Будто конечности лишился.

— Одного торта будет тебе мало за это, немчуга, — СССР даже немного расчувствовался, — Хоть оставайся до следующей зимы, буду откармливать тебя каждый день.

— Я думал, что ты меня будешь ругать.* Так не интересно, — Германия фыркнул, но его глаза так и искрились радостью. — Если я подарю десять часов, то останусь на 10 лет?

— Акция единоразовая.  
— Как с тобой сложно.

Тихий вздох.

Рейх наблюдал за СССР и довольно пил чай. Тот же счастливо рассматривал подарок. Вся атмосфера была такой уютной, такой домашней и родной. Её так не хотелось покидать.

— С днем рождения, Союз.

Желтые глаза засветились теплым светом.

— Спасибо.

~~~

_«Как печально то, что этого никогда не было. Ты умер намного раньше.»_

_До моего дня рождения 4 дня._

В один прекрасный зимний день меня не стало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ри. Она ругала его за шкоду, точнее, порчу ее любимой еды.
> 
> ** Тр одно время оставался в гостях у СССР от зимы до начала лета. Последний действительно вкусно готовит.
> 
> *** Часы не принято дарить на дни рождения
> 
> Галлюцинация умирающего СССР. 70-летие, которого никогда не было.
> 
> Первые часы как раз таки подарил Тр на день рождения.
> 
> В комментариях напишу подробнее.


	5. the joke

«Быстрее.»

Солнце раздражающе ослепляло глаза, когда человек в черной форме бежал в глубь леса. Листья деревья от сухости пожелтели и шелестели, заглушая звуки выстрелов. Чем дальше он заходил, тем тише становились. В один момент его окружил лишь щебет птиц.

«Нет, нужно бежать дальше.»

Он не купится на это. На деревьях могут быть солдаты. Им ничего не стоит его заметить и пристрелить. Каждый хруст ветки доводил до ужаса, заставлял все время оборачиваться. Перепрыгнув через поваленное дерево и отвлёкшись на очередной звук, он подскользнулся на влажных листьях и упал, больно ударившись о ребра. Синяки вновь напомнили о себе. На это он лишь тихо застонал, снова поднявшись. Надо бежа-

— К-ха! — он прикрыл рот еще целой рукой, стараясь не издать шума, пускай его уже заметили. Кровь быстро пропитывала черную форму.

«Бежать»

— Слишком поздно, — Советы медленно приближался к лежащему. Каждый шаг отдавался ударом. Нет, лучше бы его просто избили, но только не СССР. Как же не хочется умирать. Слезы намочили руку, которой он закрывал себе рот. Другая же неподвижно валялась в крови.

Союз довольно уставился на стонущее тело и улыбнулся. Он запечатлел этот сладкий момент в своем сердце. Жалкий, слабый, плачущий Рейх — Советы был готов отдать многое за это. Теперь он может насладиться им сполна.

— Nein...nein...  
— Заткнись, не порть мне настроение.

— Nein, d-du mich nicht töten kannst. — Третий Рейх почувствовал, что русский совсем рядом. На лежащего упала большая тень, которая словно душила его. — Nicht du

— Кто же достоин этого больше, чем я? — задумавшись над его убийством, Советы немного наклонил голову. Озорная улыбка играла на лице.

«Я не сдамся.»

Германия видел, как СССР присел на корточки перед ним и ухмыльнулся. Ледяной холодок страха словно пропитал все его тело.

«Я не...»

Маленький складной нож в зубах порезал его щеку.

«...сдамся!»

Резкий выпад, и он царапает его живот. Слишком слабый удар.

— Тварь!

«НЕТ.»

СССР отталкивает бессильное тело, прикрыв рану на животе рукой. Все же она оказалась глубже. Черт.

Союз берет его нож и откидывает его подальше. Последнее спасение ударилось о дерево в пяти метрах. Его звон стал последней каплей. Однако стало так спокойно и оттого смешно. До жути смешно. Больше никто его не спасет, не заступится, не отдаст свою жизнь за его защиту. И зачем все это нужно было, если он все равно умрет? Разве его жизнь не была простой шуткой?

— Пока-пока, псинка.

Выстрел и весь мир начал темнеть.

~~~

Август подскакивает на кровати, давясь воздухом от паники. Постепенно приходя в себя, он оглядывается и успокаивается. Он дома. Сон довольно быстро теряется в его мыслях, но рука все еще болит. Она казалась мокрой, но, когда Август дотронулся до нее, все было в порядке.

— Чего не спим-с?

Повернувшись к Евгению, он вздрагивает — желтые глаза словно горят при свете луны, — Хей, кошмар приснился?

Кивок. Одышка еще присутствовала.

— Потому что меня не обнимаешь, — дежурная улыбочка и протягивание рук, — Иди ко мне.

Спустя мгновенье Август уже был затискан и успокоен. Запустив руку под одеяло, он поглаживает шрам ~~СССР~~ Жени и целует его. Поцелуй вышел скомканным, ленивым но милым, он отлично отвлекал от всего.

— Давай спать. Утром, — Евгений проводит носом по его щеке, — продолжим.

Согласное мычание и объятия покрепче. Лишь спустя несколько минут, когда Август уже был полусонным, он вспоминает, что не знает, откуда появился шрам.

Вчера его точно не было.


	6. У могилы

морозный лес молчал. не было ветра, а тишина резала слух. леденящий холод осел над кладбищем.

— я вновь пришел к тебе, — мужчина остановился перед безымянной могилой, луна медленно начинала свой путь, попутно освещая серый камень, — скучал?

уже давно блеклые цветы, припорошенные снегом, были убраны, а вместо них появились ромашки. уголки губ приподнялись — когда он впервые попытался подарить их покойному, тот чуть не убил его.

«будь ты жив, ты бы точно кинул их в меня.»

ветер все же проснулся и завыл в дали, будто соглашаясь. человек немного поежился.

«и сказал бы, что примешь только через свой труп.»

он нежно дотронулся до камня, черные перчатки стряхнули снег. сейчас он ни о чем не жалел — если бы этот атеист действительно ничего не оставил после себя, даже надгробие, то он бы сошел с ума.

«и ты был бы прав, союз.»

— я вот скучаю по твоему отвратительному голосу, — рейх улыбнулся, но от него веяло неискренностью, — по твоим вечным упрекам, оскорблениям...

ветер резко подул в лицо, пытаясь остановить человека. рейх засмеялся, но все же продолжил.

— по твоим пустым глазам.

германия словно опять увидел перед собой безэмоциональный взгляд: скупость на чувства привлекала третьего. советы всегда был для него загадкой. а аура таинственности и секреты прибавляли ему шарм.

— союз. если я сейчас умру, ты придешь за мной? или, может, ты меня остановишь?

и вновь тишина. империя облокотилась на ограждение.

— ты, как всегда, молчалив. единственное твое качество, которое мне нравилось.

рейх погладил ледяной камень, представляя на его месте чужую голову. дрожь мурашками прошлась по телу, заставляя щеки гореть от погоды.

— сейчас же я терпеть его не могу.

холод стал совсем невыносим. рейх хотел остаться здесь подольше. желательно навсегда. но ветер снова начал выть, будто выгоняя его из этого места.

— кажется, мне пора. — он еще раз убрал снег с плиты и вздохнул, — до следующей встречи, советы.

германия чувствовал вину за каждый шаг, что разделял их сильнее. не хотелось его вновь предавать. 

следующей встречи не будет.

человек, сидящий на своем надгробии, тоже знал это. с каждым шагом немца силуэт становился все прозрачнее, пока полностью не исчез.


End file.
